Iron Man Vol 4 7
"Execute Program (Part 1)" is the title to the seventh issue of the fourth ''Iron Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Daniel and Charles Knauf with artwork by Patrick Zircher and inks by Scott Hanna. It was colored by Antonio Fabela & Studio F and lettered by Joe Caramagna of Virtual Calligraphy. The cover art illustration was rendered by Adi Granov. The story was edited by Tom Brevoort with Molly Lazer and Aubrey Sitterson as assistant editors, and Nicole Boose as associate editor. This issue shipped with a June, 2006 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). When billionaire industrialist Tony Stark dons sophisticated steel-mesh armor of his own design, he becomes a living high-tech weapon -- the world's greatest human fighting machine. The Invincible Iron Man. Synopsis In London, England, a mysterious hooded man sits down at an internet café and uses his laptop to execute an assassination command via remote control. In Sofia, Bulgaria, criminal Andrei Gorlovich returns home. He argues with his girlfriend, then sits down to watch some television. An intruder bursts into his home and burns Gorlovich to death with a powerful energy beam. When police interrogate Andrei's girlfriend, she claims that the assailant was the American "Man of Iron". In Manhattan, Iron Man is in the middle of a battle with the Crimson Dynamo. The Dynamo launches a series of cluster bombs at him, but Iron Man's armor easily withstands the explosion. He then fires a high-yield magnetic pulse at Crimson Dynamo that temporarily stops his heart. Iron Man then leans over the fallen villain and uses his repulsors to jump start his heart. The New Avengers arrive on the scene and Captain America is not pleased with Iron Man's tactics. Iron Man ignores Cap's concerns and flies off. He goes to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and meets with Nick Fury and "Dum Dum" Dugan. Nick questions Tony about something called Project Argonaut. Tony plays dumb, claiming he has no idea what Fury is talking about. In truth though, Project Argonaut is one of Stark Industries subcontractor projects. Back in London, the hooded man targets his next victim, Dennis Kellard. Kellard is boarding an airplane at Charles de Gaulle International Airport. A tracking system zeroes in on him. Appearances * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Luke Cage * Nick Fury * Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew * Timothy Dugan * Andrei Gorlovich * Crimson Dynamo X * Dennis Kellard * Plemina * Avengers * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Humans * Altered humans * Skrulls * Bulgaria :* Sofia * England :* London :* Piccadilly Circus * France :* Paris * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan * Computer * Extremis enhancile * Power armor :* Crimson Dynamo armor :* Argonaut armor ::* Battle Argonaut ::* Hulkbuster Argonaut ::* Subterranean Argonaut ::* Submarine Argonaut ::* Stealth Argonaut :* Iron Man armor ::* Iron Man Bio/Metalo-Mimetic Suit Series Mk III * Robots :* Life Model Decoys * Shield :* Captain America's shield * Aircraft * Automobiles * Avengers Quinjet * Bus * Police car * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Flight :* Armored flight * Energy projection * Enhanced strength * Assassin * Construction worker * Police station * Shape-shifters * Sergeant * Stabbing Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Bryan Hitch. There is also a sketch variant of the Hitch cover. * This issue is UPC barcode 759606056538 00711. * This issue is reprinted in the Invincible Iron Man: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM and the Iron Man: Execute Program trade paperback collection. * Production for this issue is by Tom Valente. * This issue gives special thanks to Ju-youn Lee. * This is the first chapter in the six-part "Execute Program" storyline. * Associate editor Nicole Boose is also known as Nicole Wiley. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Andrei Gorlovich, who is a Bulgarian criminal; dies in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Dennis Kellard, who is a businessman. * This is the first appearance of Plemina, who is a Bulgarian drug addict. She appears next in ''Iron Man'', Volume 4 #12. * This is the first appearance of the tenth iteration of Crimson Dynamo. The individual wearing the armor is unidentified. * The Spider-Woman that appears in this issue will later be revealed to be a Skrull named Veranke. * Tony Stark initiates a hostile takeover of FuturePharm in this issue. FuturePharm is the developer of the Extremis enhancile. Hit List The following names appear on the killer's hit list: * Aftaab Lemar * Andrei Gorlovich * Ara Tanzerian * Denis Kellard * Karim Mahwash Najeeb * Zakim Karzai Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *